


well you don't die easily, do you?

by snakewithapen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakewithapen/pseuds/snakewithapen
Summary: Tommy can't seem to die. over and over, he gets into trouble, into fights, into problems that should take his last life.but they don't.maybe breaking the cycle himself will fix it.or maybe it won't.
Kudos: 36





	well you don't die easily, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR DREAM SMP UP TO 1/29/2021.
> 
> WARNINGS: suicidal thoughts, suicide attempt, lots of introspective talk about death, apparently I should put a mention of Schlatt as a warning?
> 
> good GOD I need therapy
> 
> anyway I'm sorry for not posting, I haven't liked anything I've written since joining the Dream SMP fandom <3
> 
> this is probably gonna end up multichapter but don't expect updates fellas
> 
> uhhhhhh drink water, eat food, unclench your jaw, punt haters into the sun. take care of yourselves. I love y'all

at this point, Tommy understands why Schlatt - Glatt? - wanted to stay dead. the egg should have killed him. Bad should have killed him. Jack should have killed him. Dream should have killed him. Techno should have killed him. Wilbur should have killed him. Eret should have killed him. he should have killed himself.

what was it Wilbur said, when he and Tubbo heard him on the bench?

_you never seem to die, do you?_

he could do it. right here, right now. just...let the egg take him. give up. go wander into the Nether and make friends with the lava like he meant to in exile. it would be so easy.

it wouldn't matter that Tubbo would miss him. as he saw with Glatt and Ghostbur, nothing really mattered when you died. but he never seemed to die, did he?

he should go back to Logstedshire. climb the tower and avoid the water when he falls. that's what he should do. his feet know the way there better than his mind does. he thinks about the prison as he runs, about Dream rotting away in his lava-blocked cell.

he runs and runs and doesn't care where his feet are going now. he's falling, and thinking, and falling. the Nether has always been warm but now it feels hot, so hot his lips are cracking and his eyes are watering as he plummets to the lava below. the lava feels nice. he closes his eyes and smiles. finally, finally the curse is broken. finally, he can rest.

finally he can die.

he doesn't feel the hand that grabs his wrist.


End file.
